She Follows
by crazycoconut191
Summary: A short story about why Rin follows Sesshomaru. If I get enough reviews, it will morph into a multiple-chapter story!
1. Prologue

**Just a little fic that I did. Very short. Review and get 1. Cyber cookies and 2. Another chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshy, or Rin. And Definitely not Jaken. Yuck :P **

* * *

><p><em>"It's not safe for you!" cried the man, reaching out for Rin. "He is a demon! A full blooded demon!" Rin looked back at the man, who had latched onto her ankle. "Please...come with me, and I shall take you to a human village. You will be safe there. Traveling with him is a mistake that I forbid you to make. Please." Glancing at her lord, who had started towards the forest with Jaken hobbling behind him, Rin pried the man's fingers off of her ankle, and smiled warmly. In horror, the man watched her skip happily off to catch up with the demon lord. "Wait!" he called one last time. "At least tell me why...why you travel with him." Rin turned back, and smiled. Just smiled at him. She shook her head and begun walking once more with her lord. The man laid there for nearly half an hour, pondering this information. Why, he thought over and over. Our worlds are not meant to cross! But...that girl went...went without a second thought. Humans and demons are mortal enemies...and yet…she follows.<em>

* * *

><p>The encounter with the warrior had really made Sesshomaru think. He sometimes wondered why he kept the girl with him. Why he had even bothered to bring her back after the wolves had attacked and killed her. He knew why, though, but was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. She was the only one who had ever really shown him any kindness, save a few members of his family. That day, when she had brought him the small amounts of food, it melted a little bit of the ice around his heart. When she came the second time, she was badly bruised in many places.<p>

"Where did you get those bruises?" The girl had stared at him in wonder. Sensing where this was going, Sesshomaru had quickly added, "...I don't care, I'm just curious." She then did something that he remembered to this day. She had smiled at him, as if saying thank you, thank you for asking. As if that one question was the best thing anyone had ever said to her. When he had finally left, she had gone back to her village. Whilst he was walking, he had a bad feeling. Something was wrong. He smelt the girl's blood, and had run to the cave where her scent was the strongest. This was when he had found her dead and, surprising even himself, had revived her using the newly acquired Tenseiga. After bringing her back to life, he walked away, and she followed. And walking along beside him now, singing a song which only she knew the words to, Rin follows. Why she had stuck with him for all this time, no soul may ever know. She could have easily gone back to her village, or to a new one, could have been safe there. Yet...she follows.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic, right? Remember, reviews=more chappies! Lolz and hugz,<strong>

**~Crazycoconut191**


	2. Chapter 2: Rin, All Grown Up

**IMPORTANT! Rin is now 18 years old, and you can start to see Sesshy's feelings for her developing in this chappie. BG Info: After Naraku was defeated, Sesshomaru dropped Rin off at Inuyasha and Kagome's to help her become experienced with living with her own kind. However, he has not been visiting her lately because of Mating Season, which is Spring in this story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, he and Co. belong to the almighty Takahashi :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Rin! You come back here this instant you incompetent human!" screeched a small, green, mystery-demon thing. Rin glared at Jaken with the same fierceness as Inuyasha-neesan, or so she called the half-demon who had been training her for the last six years.

"I have waited long. Longer than forever, Master Jaken, I'm going this time." Jaken scurried out in front of her.

"No! I have received strict orders from Lord Sesshomaru to keep you here," he said firmly, then muttered, "...even if it cost me my life...hmph." Turning his attention back to Rin, he gasp-squeaked when she unsheathed a sharp sword and pointed the tip in his direction.

"I'm warning you, Master Jaken. Let me see him or I will be forced to hurt you." But Jaken stood his ground. Unwillingly.

"Put that sword down you idiotic little girl-" Rin's normally brighter-than-the-sun smile flipped upside-down.

"I am not little! Okay, that's it…" Running at an extremely fast pace, she blew past Jaken, sending him spinning into the dust. Jumping up, the imp ran after her, screaming her name all the way. Rin sniffed the air. She could still remember her lord's scent; lilac and charred wood, two smells neatly combined to make his truly unique scent. After following him for nearly four years, Sesshomaru had dropped Rin off at his brother's home in the village, where she would spend the next six years, training in the way of martial arts and swordsmanship. She knew that she needed to spend some time with her own kind, and found Kagome-neesan and Inuyasha-neesan to be fun and powerful. Kagome had treated her like a younger sister, same as Inuyasha. The pair were mated and married now, and Rin began to wonder what it would be like to have a husband, more often in recent years. Sesshomaru came for a visit every two weeks, greeting his brother cooly, but with respect. Inuyasha did the same, and Kagome sometimes found them talking casually to each other during visits. However, as Rin had grown up and Spring had drawn nearer, Sesshomaru had visited less and less. Rin had made her decision that she would track down her Lord and travel with him once again, like old times. Now, guided by the blind need for her Lord, Rin ran through leaf and tree, searching for Sesshomaru. "There!" Rin had picked up a faint scent trail, and sprinted off in that direction.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I smelled her before I saw her. When Rin appeared behind the trees, I almost choked on air. This is the reason I wanted her to stay in that village with my brother; In recent years, she has gone through what the miko calls 'puberty.' Apparently, everyone goes through it at some point, and it is not pleasant, but not me, for I am Lord Sesshomaru, and am too great for such a thing. The miko says even I have gone through it, but I have chosen to ignore her. She doesn't know about royalty. I turned my attention to Rin, who was breathing heavily.

"L-lord...Se-sshomar-u…" she panted, trying to stand. I glared at Jaken, who had come up beside her.

"Jaken," I said in the monotone voice I had always addressed him with, "Did I not tell you to keep her in the village?" My imp squawked, and hurriedly responded with-

"My Lord, I tried, but she-"

"I ran off," Rin interrupted, and I glanced in her direction. She swallowed nervously, but stood her ground, showing the strength my brother had taught her during her six years of training.

"Rin, you know it is not polite to interrupt." For the first time, she looked at me with something other than a smile on her face, a glare to rival my own.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I know." She stared at the stripes on my cheek. "But sometimes you have to break the rules to get what you want." I raised my eyebrow. "I have gotten strong, my Lord. I am old enough to travel with you and fend for myself." On the verge of tears, she looked into _my_ eyes, for once. "I just can't stand it anymore!" Rin flew into my arms, sobbing. I stood, shocked, frozen, not sure what to do. Hn...what would Inuyasha do? I unsurely put an arm around Rin's shoulders, which only caused her to sob more. "Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you so much...I thought you weren't coming back." My gaze softened, and I tugged Rin off of me.

**Normal POV**

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, gazing into her still watering eyes. The demon lord exhaled. "I will let you walk the lands with this Sesshomaru on one condition." Rin's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Anything, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You will have to defeat ten demons. The last one...being myself." Rin's expression deflated, and she said,

"But I could not do that to you, Lord Sesshomaru. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"Then you shall not travel." He turned and began walking towards the forest. Rin's teeth and hands clenched together, trying to make a decision.

"...Fine." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had thought without a doubt she would decline the offer if she had to fight him. "I agree to fight you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Shut up, Master Jaken. I have made my decision," she snapped.

"Why you! You do not talk to me like that-"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes My Lord?"

"Do be quiet."

"Yes, My Lord."

"As for you, Rin," Sesshomaru addressed her, "You shall travel with me for ten days, each day facing a demon. On the final day, we shall do battle." Rin said nothing. He could smell the anger in her. "Rin." She looked up. "Give me your sword." The girl only glared at him with a seriously pissed expression.

"Why don't I show you instead?" she growled. Rin unsheathed her sword and ran at a few nearby trees, slicing them neatly in two. Front flipping over a bush, she weaved in and out of the forest, dodging her invisible opponent. She turned and flipped, stabbed and sliced, until a neat circle of trees had been cleared out. Sesshomaru had watched in amazement as her stance never faltered, her cuts clean and precise. _She will be a worthy opponent indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>*Dies* Never type that long of a story in one sitting. Anyhoo, I decided to add a little bit of fierceness in Rin now that she has grown up :D Like it? R&amp;R! Lolz and Hugz,<strong>

**~Crazycoconut191**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins, Part 1

**Romance is what y'all came to see, and this chapter is jam-packed with it! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

He's a royal jerk. How the hell am I supposed to face a demon every day for a week and a half? And then him? I walked alongside Lord Sesshomaru. Following him, again, like old times. I suppose he will be a worthy opponent, but I wouldn't want to hurt him. I'm not really keen on seeing myself hurt, either, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. "Where are we walking to?" I asked, because the area did not seem familiar.

"We are setting up camp for the night. You will need your rest for tomorrow, when you face your first demon." I stared at the man, then grinned.

"Inuyasha-neesan was right, you _have_ gone soft!" I laughed.

**Sesshy-Boi POV**

Her laugh was clean and strong, much like her sword; precise and beautiful. She had me feeling odd when she laughed, it was very odd, and I wasn't sure I liked the feeling, or did I? I decided we should stop for the night; I would not consider that 'soft'. I would be sure to make Inuyasha pay for saying that. We arrived at a special clearing that I had discovered during my travels. A waterfall was at the other end, with a small pond at its base, and a grove of Sakura trees blossomed towards the right, providing shade and food. It had always reminded me of Rin, she smelled like Sakura when she was younger, and still held the scent. Her eyes widened and sparkled when I parted the overgrown bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is-" I held up my hand, cutting her off.

"Sesshomaru. You may call me Sesshomaru." An eyebrow rose, but she continued as she walked into the clearing.

"This is beautiful! How did you ever find this place?"

"During my travels. My mother has also told me that she and my father used to come here when they…were…" Rin was spinning around in the fallen Sakura petals when a breeze blew past, ruffling the trees. Her black hair glowed in the sunset, and she laughed in delight. That slight arousal feeling overtook my body, and I forced myself to look away, before I did something that we both would regret. I felt a small hand on my wrist. I turned around and was faced with Rin smiled warmly, almost lovingly. She pulled me out into the middle of the clearing before I could protest.

"I might as well make the most of my free days," she said with a seductive smirk. I could not stop my cheeks from flaming red, and I was unable to speak. She took my hand and lifted it so she could twirl.

"Rin-"I squeaked, which was very rare for me, because I was never this nervous.

"Sesshomaru," she purred. It felt as if my chest was closing in on my lungs, and I could not breathe correctly. My cheeks reddened even more, if that was possible. How was any of this possible? If anything, _I_ should be the one smirking and making _her_ feel this way. Not the other way around. I could feel my arousal heightening, and knew I had to act fast.

"Rin," I tried once more, "we have to stop, before- "She pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. Whatever happens, no one else will know, it's only you and me now, Sesshomaru. You, and me." She grabbed the front of my robe and slowly pulled herself up to my lips. We locked eyes and I felt trapped, but in a good way, and before I could stop myself, I was leaning towards her. Rin's eyes closed. My arm wrapped itself around her small waist. I was fighting my own body, because I knew that if we kissed, it would lead to something more, and I simply could not do that to Rin. My fangs clenched together, as our lips were only millimeters apart.

"Rin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Dodges flying objects) Y'all probably hate me for putting up such a cliffhanger, but do not fear, I will post Ch. 4 next week! Lolz and Hugz,<strong>

**~(The Evil) Crazycoconut191**


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins, Part 2

**I was feeling sort-of poetic today, I guess, because this could go on a '1000 Poems of the Day' website. Not even joking. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I was fighting my own body, because I knew that if we kissed, it would lead to something more, and I simply could not do that to Rin. My fangs clenched together, as our lips were only millimeters apart. <em>

_ "__Rin!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV…<strong>

I trembled as I fought my unseen enemy, myself, my body, my 'softening' heart. I had fallen for Rin, that fact was being made painfully clear. I had begun visiting less when Rin had reached the age at which she began going through her female cycles. My innermost demon had felt attracted to her and I knew. Knew somehow that this was a sign, a sign of something greater to come, but I never imagined what a beautiful woman the child would blossom into. I stopped visiting altogether for the sake of Rin, although I could see she was heartbroken. Many men had courted her over the course of the three years in which I had not visited. She refused them all. Maybe, just maybe, there was a slight possibility that she returned my feelings? My head whirled, though I tried not to show my confusion. I had a strong feeling that was not going to happen. I felt drunk on Sake, drunk on Rin's scent, drunk on the moment we were having together, and I realized it was the first time I had referred to myself and Rin as 'we' and 'us'. It felt strange, like the end of the world as I knew it, but at the same time the beginning of a brand-new one. A better one. This feeling…this horrible, wonderful feeling, could it be…love?

**Rin POV…**

I could feel the man shaking under me and I felt guilty. I knew he was fighting himself and knew that if we kissed it would lead to something more, but at the moment I needed to show him how much I loved him. When Sesshomaru had stopped visiting I had felt broken inside. Like he had cared for my heart, held it in his perfect hands so tenderly, nurtured it back to being able to love again, then squeezed it so hard that all of the trusting blood drained out, and threw it on the ground and left it to fend for itself again. Every man that had tried to win over my heart, including Shippo and Kohaku, got either flipped off or politely refused. Most got the former, but with the nice ones I tried to put it gently. I remembered that now, and for the first time since I grabbed his hand I felt a pang of doubt. Would the same thing happen again? Would he take me by the hand, only to let it go days, weeks, months later? I stopped moving towards him. He kept going and I pushed only the slightest on his chest. My eyes opened to see his strange, bewildered face, and I would have laughed if not for the unsureness clouding my brain and heart.

"Sesshomaru…" I said quietly, shaking my head slightly. "I…I don't…can't…" I shook my head again and repeated the line, unable to speak. I slowly lowered myself down and he almost looked sad. I let go of his robe and averted his questioning gaze. My mouth opened, trying to make words form, but maybe the doubt had traveled to my throat, and only tears came. I breathed in short puffs, and felt my anger and sadness boiling. One wrong move on his part and I would send him sprawled out on the grass, whether I wanted to or not. The tears, damn them, stayed clustered together above my bottom eyelid, and I could not see his face. What I could see, though, was a hand, his hand, reaching out to grab my shoulder, and I turned away swiftly. My hands kept trembling and my head kept shaking, saying no, no, no.

"Rin," he tried, but I could see he was having as hard of a time as I was.

"Don't," I said forcefully, and he looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. Hard. "Please," I said. Silence. I could hear nothing. Nothing at all. He reached out again. Wrong choice. I spun around to face him, my face on fire and lighting my voice. "Leave me alone!" I shouted with clenched fists. "I don't want! No!" I was not making sense at all, and let out an inhuman cry of frustration. Tears finally fell and I raced past Sesshomaru into the woods. I was going somewhere, I didn't know where,but my feet knew, and took me there at the speed of light. I could hear him calling my name, I didn't know how, though. I felt numb down to the bone. I kept running even though I couldn't see though my tears, and I pumped my arms and ran faster though the woods, propelled by my anger. Was he coming after me? I ran for nearly twenty minutes without taking a break, before I slowed and stopped next to an extremely large tree. My tears still fell and I collapsed on the ground, muscles painfully throbbing to the beat of my broken heart. I was asleep before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukuku...y'all probably didn't expect<strong>**_ Rin_**** to back down, now did you? Ah, the wonderful depths of my brain that is now currently fried...Hugz and Lolz,**

**~(The Brain-Fried)Crazycoconut191**


End file.
